


One Summer Day in Gibraltar

by pharahsabs



Series: Pharah Legendary Skins Smut Series [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Lifeguard Pharah, Oral Sex, Semi Public Sex, Sex In A Cave, Smut, thirsty angela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharahsabs/pseuds/pharahsabs
Summary: tfw you come to the beach for some sun and surf and get some private time with a beautiful lifeguard instead...
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Pharah Legendary Skins Smut Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943284
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	One Summer Day in Gibraltar

It was a beautiful summer’s day at Gibraltar Cove. The sky was a clear, vibrant blue, the sun shone brightly above, and a cool, misty breeze drifted in with each affection stroke of the ocean onto the shore. The quietly roaring sound of the waves in question, mixed with the high strewn calls of seagulls far above, made for a very relaxing soundtrack as Angela lay on her bright rainbow colored beach towel, soaking in some much needed Vitamin D. After a long week of work at the medical clinic, Angela finally allowed herself to indulge in a much needed beach day. She swore she’d accrued even more freckles on her shoulders in just two short hours. It quickly proved to be a successful beach day - perfect, even. She didn’t think anything could possibly come along and make it better.

Until it did.

Suddenly, Angela jolted awake from her blissful reverie upon hearing a loud, piercing whistle. She frowned, mildly irritated to have been awoken, and looked around for the source - only to gasp upon seeing  _ her. _

The lifeguard on duty had dropped down from her blue watchtower and now stood on the shore, blowing her whistle and calling out through a megaphone at the group of teens to get out of the buoyed-off section of the water they had drifted off to in their frolicking. But, as Angela very quickly realized, this was not just any lifeguard. This was not even just the typical, above-average lifeguard you pine over on a warm summer’s day as a precocious child - but the most drop dead gorgeous lifeguard Angela had ever seen. She was tall, imposing, and had the most striking features Angela had ever seen, wearing her dark hair in a high ponytail with twin sets of braids adorned by golden beads that glistened in the sunlight - a hairdo that made her look even more powerful, yet also elegant, and sexy. She wore a puffy orange life jacket over a skintight surf shirt that clung tightly to her lean-muscled arms, and her muscular thighs were strapped with red and white first-aid kits that, as mildly dorky as they looked, definitely did not hurt the sense of security and safety that emanated from this woman. Angela felt her eyes trail down - completely of their own accord - to her exposed midriff, beneath the smooth brown skin of which she could see a toned set of abs, flexing and bunching beneath her trim waist. Her body was lithe, fit, nothing short of the body of a well-trained warrior from a bygone era. 

And just like that, Angela felt her lips part of their own accord, and three words spill from them:  _ “God, she’s hot.”  _

It was inexplicably true. The lifeguard was hot. Yet that felt like an understatement.The lifeguard was so unbelievably hot, and Angela could not tear her eyes away. Her thoughts raced to a rather shameful place as she took in every centimeter of the woman from head to toe, and a thousand and one fantasies filled her head to bursting. Either Angela was very sexually starved thanks to years of life on the lam, or this woman was quite actually the most attractive woman she had ever seen.

Both statements were very much true.

Angela could not stop gawking as the lifeguard reigned the group of rowdy teenagers back onto the shore, and directed them back over to the safer waters with firm gestures of her arms. Angela watched the sunlight glisten off of her smooth, brown skin, and swore she saw a single droplet of sweat trickle down her firm abdomen and onto the sand. In that moment, Angela envied the grains of sand that had the privilege of soaking up the lifeguard’s sweat.  _ Mein Gott,  _ Angela heard her superego shame her from the deepest recesses of her mind,  _ now that has to be the horniest thought you have ever had.  _

Seeing as the kids were once again in the safe zone, the lifeguard seemed satisfied, and turned on one heel to head back to her watchtower. Angela caught her first full view of the lifeguard’s face - she was so mesmerizingly beautiful that Angela felt her heart ache and wrench within her. Her full lips shone with a light sheen of gloss, and had a slight pout that Angela found both sexy and adorable. Beneath one almond-shaped brown eye curled a tattoo that looked just like the Eye of Horus - and while Angela normally found face tattoos tacky and unflattering, this particular tattoo did nothing but add to the woman’s appeal all the more. Angela’s eyes followed her as she made long-legged strides back towards her tower. 

Suddenly, the lifeguard stopped in her tracks, as if she could sense she was being watched. Her head snapped right in Angela’s direction and she looked directly at her. Angela froze. She felt panic bubble up inside of her. She wanted to look away and act casual, but she felt like a deer in the headlights, if the headlight in question was the piercing gaze of a beautiful woman who had caught her staring. 

Embarrassment flooded through Angela as she held the lifeguard’s gaze. Surely, this woman thought she was being a creep, a mouth breathing, panting lusty dog? Even if she had no shot with this beautiful stranger to begin with, she really did not have one now. 

But then, to Angela’s complete shock, the lifeguard began to strut over to her. 

Angela felt as if a vise clamped around her legs, locking her in place. Her heart quickened in her chest with each approaching step of the lifeguard’s perfectly manicured toes through the sand. Was she going to tell her to stop staring at her? It was perfectly warranted, if that were the case. Angela braced herself for the worst as the lifeguard stood directly in front of her now, perfectly blocking the sunlight with her tall, stately figure. 

“Hey there,” the lifeguard said, in a voice that was surprisingly lilting, raspy, yet smooth and warm. She was smiling.  _ Smiling, _ Thank God. 

“H-hello,” Angela stammered. She sat upright and crossed her legs. Her heart hammered away in her chest as they held each other’s gaze for an intense, very long strung out moment that Angela felt would never end. Not that she would have necessarily minded, as this was a very lovely pair of eyes to get lost in. 

“Enjoying the beach?” the lifeguard asked. She had a friendly, slightly lopsided grin and dazzling white teeth. 

Angela was surprised by the casual question, of all things, that came from her lips. “Yes, I am. I really love your view - I mean, the view!” she tripped over her words and immediately burned red upon realizing her blunder.  _ Way to play it cool, Angela. Now she knows for sure how pathetically thirsty you are.  _

The lifeguard’s eyes lit up. She had a pleasantly warm sparkle to her dark brown irises, one that, despite her intimidating beauty, made her seem all the more approachable. “I agree,” she seemed to rather gracefully ignore Angela’s slip-up. “This is my favorite part of the beach to get stationed at- best view of the Rock on the island.” she nodded out to the distance, where the giant white Rock of Gibraltar loomed on the horizon, tinted a faint orange by the sun. 

Angela followed the lifeguard’s gesture and glanced back at the rock. “Oh. Um, yeah, it is very beautiful.”

“What’s your name?” the lifeguard asked, suddenly.

“Angela.”

“Angela,” she felt chills ripple through her upon hearing those perfect lips utter her name. “I’m Fareeha. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Angela said.  _ Was it this simple? Was this how people picked up women? _

“I noticed you kind of staring at me just now. Don’t worry!” she held out her hand to assuage Angela’s immediate instinct to panic, “I’m flattered. Really.”

“Oh. Okay. Was… was I that obvious?” Despite her immense embarrassment, Angela couldn’t help but ask.

“Well, you were kind of staring hard. And your mouth may or may not have been open.”

“Oh, my God,” Angela felt heat spread over her cheeks. “That’s a bit humiliating. Forgive me.”

“I found it endearing, actually,” Fareeha said, and suddenly she reached down and gently took Angela’s hand in her own. Angela’s eyes bulged at the sight of her own digits interlaced in the lifeguard’s slender, strong fingers. She could hardly believe this was happening, and not some extremely vivid lucid dream. She looked back up, into Fareeha’s liquid-gold eyes that seemed to sparkle with light. “I would love to show you my favorite spot on this beach. It’s a bit more… private, if you catch my drift.”

Angela’s eyes widened. She didn’t just catch Fareeha’s drift - she wanted to intercept it, and run with it, preferably resulting with the two of them on top of each other. She had to mince her words, for fear of fumbling. 

“I would love to go somewhere more private with you,” Angela said, trying not to let her voice shake with joy. “Are you going to sweep me away in those strong arms of yours?”

Fareeha laughed, a sound clearer and prettier than any music Angela had ever heard. “Better yet, we can take my ATV. It’s a bit of a ways off from here. Not that I’d mind more time with you, but, just between you and me?” she leaned in now, so that her lips ghosted lightly against Angela’s ear, “I really would rather not wait to get you all alone.” 

Angela felt a rush of excitement trickle down between her legs. The hair on the back of her neck stood up upon hearing those words in that velvety voice, so intimately brushing against her ears. 

“Wait a minute. Don’t you have to guard the beach? You know, as lifeguards do?”

Fareeha put a hand on her hip and thought for a moment, looking up at something past Angela’s shoulders. “Hmmm. You’re right. I’ll just ask one of the other lifeguards to cover for me.” She reached down and grabbed the walkie talkie out of its holster on her hip, and spoke into it. “Jesse, you there? I need you to cover Tower 13 for me. It won’t be long, I swear. Yeah, a nooner. Heh, I knew you’d get it. Bring the ATV. Thanks, again. Over and out.” she clipped the walkie talkie back to her hip and shot Angela that dazzling grin. “He’ll be here in about ten minutes. You want to come up to my tower with me in the meantime?”

Angela’s eyes widened. “Ummm, wow. Sure. I’d love to.” Fareeha smiled and offered her a hand. Angela took it, and Fareeha helped her up with ease. To her surprise, the lifeguard did not let go of her hand as she led her to the tall blue tower. It felt nice to have her fingers interlocked with those of this beautiful stranger. 

“You ever been in one of these before?” Fareeha asked.

“Nope. Coincidentally, I have neither worked as a lifeguard before, nor gotten hit on by one.”

Fareeha laughed. “Well, there’s a first time for everything, I guess.”

Angela smiled at this. Fareeha helped her up the ladder with a swift, gentle push. Angela couldn’t help but blush when she felt the woman’s hand lightly grip the small of her back. She quite enjoyed the feeling of Fareeha’s hands on her. She anticipated further instances of such, hopefully very, very soon. 

Fareeha opened the door to the tower for Angela, who entered with a gracious curtsy. She realized what she did two milliseconds later.  _ Did I really just curtsy? In the year 2076?  _ She cringed at herself. However, Fareeha didn’t seem to think anything of it. Maybe Angela was being too hard on herself, as per usual. If this gorgeous woman did not mind, why should she? 

“Wow, it’s cozy in here,” Angela remarked, looking around the compact interior of the watchtower. The entire inside was painted blue, with a small table set against the wall, cluttered with maps, documents detailing safety procedures, and first aid kits. A mini fridge sat beneath the blue table-counter, through the glass of which Angela could see many water bottles, energy drinks, and a can of chocolate pudding. The walls were decorated with even more maps of the beach, nautical maps, procedure codes, and a red emergency phone with a curly cord. One tiny little Pachimari ornament hung just above the broad window, smiling and slightly stirring from the motions of the two women’s footsteps inside the room. Angela’s nose detected trace hints of sunscreen, rubbing alcohol, and ocean salt, and…. was that an artificial banana smell? 

“What do you do in here all day?” Angela asked as she finished her full 180 around the room, turned around and immediately felt her heart throb in her chest when her eyes rested on Fareeha again. Fareeha was in the middle of unclipped her puffy orange life jacket and shrugging it off. Her fit, trim torso was now even more exposed, and Angela rippling with lean muscle beneath that tantalizingly tight under armor. The things she wanted Fareeha to do to her, and vice versa… it was a good thing Fareeha was not a mind reader. As far as she knew. 

However, Fareeha did seem to notice Angela gawking at her, and grinned in amusement at this. “I guard lives. What else do you think I do?”

Angela licked her lips. “I mean, there’s got to be other things to tend to when you’re not pulling people out of the ocean, right?”

“Right. I also monitor ocean currents and look out for any possible hazards, make sure there’s no trash on the beach, no one’s doing anything illegal, and keep in communication with the guards at the other towers. It’s fun work. I like what I do.” she paused for a moment, and seemed to smile at a joke she were telling herself. “And, I get to scout for pretty ladies on the job, of course. I consider it a little bit of my own fun, to help time pass.”

Angela smiled. “Of course you do. See any today?”

“Hmmmmm. I don’t know,” Fareeha leaned in, and gently rested her hand on top of Angela’s, and guided her other hand to rest around her waist as she brought her closer to herself, “does this answer your question?” Fareeha’s face loomed above Angela’s, just centimeters away. Her full lips ghosted ever so gently, so painfully close to Angela’s parted lips. Angela felt a breath hitch inside of her, and she suddenly felt lightheaded at the woman’s beauty and charm. 

“Y-yeah,” Angela exhaled. “I think so.” 

“I think you fit the bill, Angela,” Fareeha said in a low, sultry voice. “And in case you haven’t noticed, it’s just the two of us in here.”

It was as if a green light went off in her head. Angela felt the strings that held what little sense and composure she had left snap. She felt her hands snake up around Fareeha’s strong, taut neck and pull her in, she felt her tiptoes rise up and her lips reach up, desperately seeking Fareeha’s. The lifeguard let out a soft, surprised little breath, but she quickly met Angela in a kiss. A kiss that felt like an explosion of sunshine and fragrant water lilies and sea salt and fresh ocean breezes. Fareeha’s lips were so soft and warm against Angela’s, and she quickly proved an amazing kisser. Angela felt Fareeha’s strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her in closer with an urgent, yet controlled strength. Angela hoisted her pale thighs around Fareeha’s waist until she straddled her. She could feel Fareeha’s muscled thighs flexing beneath her own as they lightly rocked together, seeking each other in their wet, hungry kiss. 

_ So this was happening. This was really, actually happening. _ Angela moaned into Fareeha’s mouth as she felt a hand squeeze her ass, not shy in force nor forwardness. She snaked a hand down to feel at Fareeha’s midriff. Excitement stirred within her as she felt the dormant power in the muscles beneath her smooth brown skin. She wanted to see them in action, to feel her strength, if she were so lucky. 

They stopped kissing for a brief moment as Fareeha pulled away long enough to share a gaze with Angela. The lifeguard’s eyes were so large, so expressive and beautiful, it damn near mde Angela’s heart weep. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Angela whispered. “I couldn’t stop staring at you out there on the beach.”

“I noticed,” Fareeha whispered back, with a sly smile.

There was no longer room to feel embarrassed, only the swelling pressure of desire that bloomed in her chest and between her legs. “Kiss me again,” Angela nearly whined.

Fareeha examined her face for a moment, her dark eyes blazing with arousal. Then, she leaned back in and kissed her harder, hungrier. Angela felt all coherent thoughts dissolve from her head as she felt Fareeha’s warm, wet tongue slide inside her own mouth. The only thing Angela knew for sure was that right now, she wanted Fareeha naked, preferably on top of her. Her hands scrambled to tug at Fareeha’s elastic top, to expose the woman in all her glory and make her breasts spill out so she could have a go at them…

Suddenly, a static buzz erupted from Fareeha’s walkie-talkie as a man’s voice crackled through. Fareeha immediately pulled away from Angela but kept a firm hand around her waist, holding her on her lap. 

She answered the walkie talkie. “Yeah, Jesse? You here?”

“Sure am. Don’t tell me you brought her in the tower…  _ on the job. _ ”

“We’re just having a chat. I get lonely on duty, you know?” Fareeha winked at Angela, who blushed. Angela peered outside the tinted windows and saw a male lifeguard sitting on a bright red ATV just outside the tower, his back turned to them. 

“Right. You better hurry on down now, before I change my mind about clocking in early. Over.”

“Over.” Fareeha chuckled to herself and let Angela off her lap - but not before pulling her in for another kiss. “Come on, I’ll drive us down to the spot. It’s very conspicuous, even more so than here.”

“It better be,” Angela teased. She held onto Fareeha’s hand as they made their way down the ladder together. 

The male lifeguard, who Angela picked up was named Jesse, climbed off of the ATV and spat a popsicle stick out of his mouth, onto the floor. He looked at Angela, and then smiled. 

“Pardon me if I interrupted something,” Jesse said. “The two of you have fun, now. You owe me next week, ‘kay, Fareeha?”

“Sure thing. Come on, Angela! Bring that towel,” Fareeha got on board the ATV, and offered a hand to Angela, who took it graciously and sat behind her. Angela took the liberty of wrapping her arms around Fareeha’s tight, taut abdominals, enjoying the feel of them, and rested her head against the woman’s back. She wore the towel around her neck like a cape.Her wetsuit smelled slightly of sunscreen and sweat - but it was not at all an unpleasant scent.

“I would say hold on, but you seem to have that covered,” Fareeha teased Angela, who just groaned into her back in return. Then, Fareeha revved the engine and the two of them sped off through the sand, kicking up a powdery, grainy trail behind them. Some very old rock music blasted from the ATV’s speakers. 

“What song is this?” Angela yelled over the roaring wind.

“It’s this super old band, called Asia! The song is called Heat of the Moment!” Fareeha called back. “One of my favorites.”

“Asia? Like the continent?”

“Yup!”

“Interesting name. So are you one of those ‘old soul’ types?” Angela asked.

“I guess you could say that.”

Angela smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around Fareeha’s waist. “Milf,” she teased. 

“Right. I’m pretty sure we’re around the same age. Unless you’re some kind of ancient vampire that looks eternally twenty-something.”

“Twenty-something? Really? I’m flattered!” Angela laughed. “I’m three hundred years old, actually. You were close.”

“I knew it,” Fareeha said. “I’d be lying if I said I weren’t kinda into the whole age difference thing.”

“Well, it’s your lucky day,” Angela called back. The two of them smiled at this, and fell into silence as they sped down the shore. The waves lapped at the sand to their right, and Fareeha’s long dark ponytail occasionally flickered against Angela’s face, but she did not mind. 

Fareeha slowed the ATV down as they approached the beginning of a rocky incline. They slowly rolled up along the cliff (Angela held her breath the entire time) and stopped when they reached a small, smooth area tucked away among some rocks and coral. Fareeha cut the breaks and turned the engine off, parking the ATV. 

“We’re here,” Fareeha said, grinning. Angela slid off the vehicle and unwrapped the towel from around her shoulders. Fareeha checked to make sure no one was around, and then held her hand out once more. Angela blushed at that - she was really starting to get used to the feeling of Fareeha’s hand in hers. 

“It’s just over here. No one will find us here - promise.” Fareeha led them along the cliffside and they soon reached a small cave that hovered just over the crashing waves. The cave’s ground was worn smooth and, conveniently, it was tucked well away from the prying eyes of others on the beach below. 

Fareeha took the towel from Angela’s hand and spread it on the floor of the cave, while Angela looked out from the rocky arch over their head, to the view spread out before them.

It offered a beautiful view of the giant Rock of Gibraltar, which loomed massive and majestic just a few kilometers away. The rock glistened in the afternoon sun, which was beginning to set for the day, tainting the sky a beautiful rosy gold. 

Angela turned to Fareeha, who had joined her side once again. “It’s beautiful here!” she could hardly contain the excitement and awe in her voice.

“You like it?” Fareeha grinned. “This is my favorite spot on the entire waterfront.”

“I love it,” Angela said. “Are you always this romantic with random women you pick up at work?”

Fareeha chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve never brought anyone else up here before. You just… caught my eye, what can I say?”

Angela smiled, and felt her heart beat faster in her chest upon hearing that. Her face felt hot, all of a sudden. And Fareeha looked oh so good, with the way the sunset made her brown skin glow…

“I’d say you caught mine too, but I think you know that already,” Angela felt a bit bashful.

“Oh, yeah. I’m aware,” Fareeha stepped closer now, and looked down at her. The sea breeze blew her dark hair around her face, and her golden hair beads clinked lightly against her soft cheeks. Angela saw Fareeha’s eyes flicker down to her lips, and a faint smile play at the corners of her mouth. 

She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to taste those lips again. Angela stepped forward, grabbed Fareeha’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. Fareeha let out a soft, lovely sight, and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around Angela and holding her close to herself. As their kiss gradually deepened in intensity, Angela could feel the stirrings of excitement and arousal bloom anew between her legs. As lovely as the sight was, Angela much preferred to fixate on a different view, preferably a naked and sweaty Fareeha. They needed to finish what they had started back in the tower, after all. 

Soon the two women helped each other strip themselves of their swimsuits. They giggled all the while, never quite breaking their kiss for long with insistent pecks and whispered giggles as they worked to pull the elastic off of their wet bodies. Angela tugged at Fareeha’s under armor, revealing even more of that magnificent abdomen of hers. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it, but she had to keep things pushing. Angela stripped herself of her own swimsuit, discarding it like yesterday’s trash. Fareeha pulled away just long enough to shrug the clothes off, and pull her shorts down as well, flinging both to the side in a damp pile - so that she stood completely nude before her.

Angela could hardly believe the glorious sight in front of her. Fareeha somehow looked even more gorgeous and perfect in the nude, especially with the light catching her skin so that it glowed golden. Her shoulders were well built, with elegant, prominent collarbones jutting out from just below her neck, giving her a sense of muscular but feminine beauty. Her arms were long, strong, and roped with bands of lanky muscles - clearly, she was very active and put a lot of love and care into figure, and lucky Angela, she was blessed with the privilege of seeing it in all its glory. Fareeha’s breasts sat plump and firm, with delicious looking dark nipples sitting like stiff peaks on each one. Angela wanted so badly to latch onto them and make her feel good. Her eyes traveled further down, past that row of defined muscle that crowned her abdomen, along her gorgeous, feminine curves, to the best sight of all: a dark, neatly trimmed swatch of dark hair between her legs, and a faint suggestion of the plump, pretty lips underneath.

Angela licked her lips, when she had taken her all in. She wanted, _ no, needed,  _ to get a taste of Fareeha. “You are so beautiful,” Angela managed to choke out. 

Fareeha smiled. Her dark eyes twinkled upon hearing the compliment. “Thank you.” Fareeha reached a hand out and gently ran it along Angela’s waist with a gentle, loving stroke. 

“Can… can I?” Angela asked, looking down at Fareeha’s stomach. “Can I, you know?”

Fareeha chuckled, softly, and gently grabbed Angela’s hand to rest it against her hard belly. “By all means, go ahead,” she said.

Angela shuddered with arousal, and dropped down to her knees in front of the lifeguard. She wrapped her arms around Fareeha’s trim waist and brought her face down to the glistening, hard muscles of her belly. She looked upwards at Fareeha, and was met with the beautiful woman’s eyes, twinkling with desire, peering down from over her hard stomach and the graceful peaks of her breasts. The look she was giving Angela right now was nearly enough to send her over the edge.  _ I’ve never seen a woman so beautiful,  _ Angela thought, trembling. She gingerly licked a trail along the line in the center of her stomach, tasting a light sheen of sweat. Then, she began to plant kisses all along Fareeha’s belly - on her navel, on the firm muscles at her sides, along each crevice and dip of her toned muscles, right down to the V-shaped pelvic bones of her gorgeous hips. She lavished the woman in kisses and licks, growing increasingly hungry with each taste. 

“Mmmmm, good girl,” Fareeha praised her. “You were fantasizing about this earlier, weren’t you?”

“Yessmmmm,” Angela breathed out, muffled by Fareeha’s skin. She licked along her Adonis belt, stirring a sigh from Fareeha’s lips that encouraged her more. She looked up at her again, and could see the lust burning in the lifeguard’s beautiful brown eyes - surely a reflection of what must have been smoldering in her own, from the way she felt. This woman, this perfect stranger she met less than thirty minutes ago, was so hot, so perfect, and here she was, all alone with her, being treated to the sight and taste and touch of her godlike self. Angela made sure that not an inch of skin on Fareeha’s perfect abdomen went untouched - she admonished her in kisses, licks, and gentle sucks everywhere she could reach, until she found herself trailing down towards the dark thatch of hair that was as good as the Promised Land…

“Oh, yes,” Fareeha sighed, and Angela felt fingers lace through her hair and gently guide her to that sweet spot in between her thighs, “I want to feel that mouth of yours,  _ habibti. _ ” 

Angela shut her eyes tight as all semblance of impulse control dissolved from her mind. She needed to taste her. She needed to feel her come undone around her tongue, her fingers, against her. She needed to make this perfect woman feel good, and give her the worship that was due her. With a deep moan, Angela pressed her face into that hot, wet spot between Fareeha’s legs, mouth open and ready for a taste of her sweet nectar. She stuck her tongue out and lapped up a taste of Fareeha’s wetness.

“Yesh, oh, that feels good,” Fareeha sighed. She gently wound her fingers through Angela’s hair, guiding her head deeper against her crotch. 

Angela sucked Fareeha’s left pussy lip in her mouth, savoring the taste and the wetness. She licked along her slit, tonguing it with fervor. The neatly trimmed patch of dark hair gently tickled her nose as she dug her face, seeking contact with Fareeha’s folds. 

Fareeha laid herself down on the towel, taking Angela down with her. She lay on her back, legs spread in a tantalizing invitation to Angela. Angela felt her breath hitch in her throat as her eyes took in the sight of the gorgeous woman before her. She quickly bent down to resume her place between Fareeha’s spread legs. 

Seeing Fareeha, in all her gorgeous glory, laying down on the towel, long legs spread and faintly muscled thighs, offering herself and ready to be worshipped, licked, and loved, was too much for Angela to bear. She was so fucking hot, and here she was, lucky enough to enoy her sight, feel and taste. She took one of her legs and propped it up, kissing and licking along her skin all the way down to her bare feet, and holding Fareeha’s eyes, she took her big toe in her mouth and gave it a deep, wet suck. Fareeha’s eyes widened and she groaned, pleased at the sensation. Angela licked along her foot and moved back up along her long legs, returning to her pussy where she dove in facefirst to continue her meal. 

Angela ate her out with a growing ferocity. She lapped her tongue in broad strokes along Fareeha’s slick, glistening slit, stirring moans out of the woman’s gorgeous lips. The lifeguard sighed, a heavenly sound that sent blood rushing between Angela’s legs, and she tilted her head back as waves of pleasure overtook her. Angela felt pleased and proud to see she was eliciting such a response in such a perfect woman. 

Angela nosed upwards and wrapped her lips around the wet, swollen bud of Fareeha’s clit. The woman moaned impulsively at this and Angela felt strong, long fingers lace themselves in her hair.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, that feels amazing,” Fareeha sighed blissfully. Angela sucked at her clit lovingly, passionately, loving how Fareeha’s amazing thighs squeezed and pressed against the sides of her head. The woman was so strong, she did not mean to make Angela feel as if she would snap her neck - not that Angela would have minded such a fate. To die of suffocation between the perfect woman’s thighs would be one  _ hell _ of a way to go. 

Angela sucked hard at the sensitive bud, flickering her tongue around it ever so often and relishing the sounds that came from Fareeha’s lips. She very much enjoyed Fareeha’s taste, her pleasant smell, the heat that emanated from her smooth, soft, warm skin, and just everything about her and this moment. It was a bit hard to hear the sounds of the ocean and the seagulls as Fareeha’s strong, soft thighs smothered her head, but Angela could faintly make them out enough to remember they were in fact at the beach, at sunset. And here she was, enjoying a delicious drink of the tastiest pussy she’d ever had. 

She could not help but reach up and indulge herself in a stroke of Fareeha’s taut, defined abdominals. She sucked and flicked harder at Fareeha’s clit and traced patterns along her belly with one hand, and slipped a finger inside Fareeha’s slit, gently. Fareeha moaned softly as Angela gently entered her. Her walls were so tight, so warm and wet, so snug around her single digit. She almost sucked her in. Angela slowly moved her finger inside, drawing a steady moan from the beautiful lifeguard. Then, she slowly began to jog her finger in and out, building up a rhythm as she continued to go to town on her clit with her lips. 

“That feels amazing. You’re doing so, so well. Fuck, you’re good at this, Angela,” Fareeha gasped. She wound her fingers through Angela’s blonde hair tighter, guiding her head even tighter down on her pussy. “I won’t last long at this pace. Fuck, it feels so good.”

Angela loved hearing such praise from her low, lilting voice, husky as it was with arousal. It only encouraged her to bring Fareeha over the edge faster than planned. She worked her fingers in and out of that tight heat even faster and licked along Fareeha’s folds with a growing desire. She hummed against the soft, wet folds and gently blew against her soaked clit, producing a soft cry out of Fareeha. Then, she bent down and wrapped her lips around her clit once more, sucking and licking at the delicious bud as she slipped another finger inside of Fareeha, coaxing upwards against her front wall with a delicious, practiced gesture. Having the trained hands of a surgeon had some unprecedented perks.

“God, yes! Just like that! I’m gonna come-” Fareeha cried out with her beautiful voice, her hips rolling off the ground to seek Angela’s mouth and fingers. Her hands twisted tightly in her hair, pulling her impossibly close, her delicious thighs caged her in beyond the hope of escape. Everything Angela could see, hear, touch, and taste was Fareeha, and she felt like she was in heaven. 

Fareeha cried out louder than any other previous cry and bucked against Angela’s hips as she finally came. Angela purred graciously as a stream of hot arousal leaked into her mouth, and she worked quickly to lap up whatever she could. Her fingers were coated in Fareeha’s climax and the sound of slick squelching echoed in the cave as she worked in and out, in and out, easing Fareeha through her orgasm. Angela licked at Fareeha through her high, slowing her pace with a caring gesture. And then, Fareeha finally relaxed her death grip around Angela’s neck with her thighs, relaxing her legs flat on the ground once more. She sighed - and then laughed, a beautiful laugh that echoed the most gentle sea breeze.

“Wow. You are good,” Fareeha giggled, and wiped at her forehead with the back of her hand. Angela bit her lip and crawled back up to settle on top of Fareeha. 

“What can I say? You’re just too hot,” Angela said.

Fareeha smirked, and then wrapped her strong arms around Angela’s waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss - it surprised Angela at first but she quickly fell into it with the beautiful woman - Angela was sure to share Fareeha’s taste with her. They kissed for a moment that quickly became a minute, and then soon Angela found herself on her back as Fareeha had flipped them over with a delicious ease, and straddled her, looking down with those lovely dark eyes. 

“Now,” Fareeha purred gently, pressing a soft kiss down right on Angela’s belly, “I think it’s my turn to eat, yes?”

Angela licked her lips and couldn’t help but spread her legs in anticipation as arousal pumped through her once more. She had a feeling they would be there, in that cave, drinking of each other for a long, long time. 


End file.
